Do you?
by Japril4ever
Summary: Japril One Shot about his love confession in Season 10 Episode 12


**AN: Special Thanks to my beta reader hollymariec0mbs**

"I…"  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"I love you, April. I always have. I love everything about you. Even the things I don't like I love and I want you with me. I love you and I think that you love me too. Do you?" 

Three Weeks Later…  
"Do you know where Derek is?"  
"Sorry I haven't seen him."  
"Shit. If you see him please tell him I need him."  
"Yes, Dr. Grey, I will tell him."  
"Great. Thanks Ross."

You heard someone crying.  
"Hey Stephanie, it is all okay."  
"Nothing is okay. I am such an idiot. I thought Jackson really loved me and was happy April was marrying Matthew. And then he said...and do you know what I have been thinking?! I thought he'd tell me that he loves me but what did he say instead: I … I am sorry and he stood up."  
"But-"  
"Nothing, but I wish I could die. Do you know how much this hurts? He gave me why I never wanted, a broken heart, and it is so demeaning. Everyone saw us go to the wedding together, but I had to leave the ceremony alone."  
"Hey, think positive. Now he needs to be friendlier to you and it will be easier to get good and interesting operations."  
"I don't want great operations. All I ever wanted was Jackson. Why does she have what I don't?"  
"Red hair, a past with him, they started together in the Mercy West Hospital, and they both lost their friends on the Amok walk."  
"Not helpful."  
"Oh you listened to what I said. That's amazing! I'm proud of you."  
"Shut up."  
"Hey, maybe she said no to Jackson and took Matthew."  
"I hope so."  
"Did you ever think about Jackson loving her?"  
"We all know they have a past, but I didn't know how much he really felt for her. This was so cute."  
"But if you are right the wrong time. I think it can be too late."  
"What happened with Stephanie?"  
"She isn't important. It's about April. She stands on my side if no one else does, and I think she should only become the best and I think the best is…"  
"What is the best for me?"  
All: "April?!"  
"Yes."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I need you Arizona. Because my heart tells me a different story than my head does and you know my head believes it's god."  
"But is god really a head thing? I have always believed the real belief of god comes from the heart, and I think you know the right answer. If you listened to your heart than you made the right decision. You know love isn't a head thing."  
"April?"  
"Jackson… I am so sorry."  
"April, I told you, listen to your heart."  
"Yes Arizona, I will. Can you all leave the room please?" The other doctors left, but Arizona stood behind the door and tried to understand what April was saying.  
"April I…"  
"…I can't understand you. I asked you to give me a reason why I shouldn't marry Matthew and you told me he is the right one."  
"Because at that moment I thought I was doing the right thing but…"  
"I am not finished. And you have chosen Stephanie. So why, Jackson, should I choose you?"  
"Because I love you and can't imagine a life without you. When I saw the little boxes with butterflies I remembered the moment you thought we were pregnant. We talked about a marriage, and you said you wanted to marry on a meadow with flowers on it. Then, butterflies would fly up and we would be together. And I don't know what happened to us. I only know that I can only be lucky with you next to me. I love you, April, always and only you. Please give us the future we can have together, with four children and a big house on a meadow with many butterflies on it. I love you April."  
"I… I…"  
Stephanie approached the door and Arizona tried to stop her. "Sorry, you can't go in this room. I need it for an emergency."  
Stephanie opened the door and saw Jackson, but he only had eyes for April.  
"I love you, April, and if you love me too you would agree that I should kiss you now." Jackson kissed her slowly. Then the kiss became faster and wilder.  
"Jackson…"  
"What?"  
"I love you too."  
April started to cry. She wasn't the only one. Stephanie had seen everything and cried again. Arizona cried because she was happy for Jackson and April, and that April listened to her answer.  
"I will never ever let you go, April." Jackson says.  
April remained silent. "Yes, I agree with that."  
That was enough for Stephanie. She had become angry and stormed to Jackson and April.  
"I can't understand you, Jackson. Why, please tell me why you chose her if you can have me. I am beautiful, very interesting, funny, and good in bed. I am the best thing that has ever happened to you and you chose her. She needs a second test for her license as a surgeon, she is ugly, and always nervous. And now the craziest: for three weeks she wanted to marry someone else, and swear him love forever, and she tells you that she loves you. What about her love for Matthew? Feelings don't go away that fast. She can't love you how I do."  
"Shut up, Stephanie. You are right. Feelings don't go away that damn fast, and that is what happened with my feelings for April. I slept with you and started a relationship with you in the time my heart was beating only for one woman: April. She is it. My feelings for her are the biggest I have ever had and ever will have. I can never stop loving her. You can say what you like, but I will never love you because I can only love April. She is the one and only for me and damn good in bed. Better than every other woman I have ever slept with."

Twenty Years later  
"Daddy come on we come too late if you don't drive a little faster!" I looked to my son. He looks like me. Everyone knows when they see us that he is my son. He looks how I did in my school years. But he has no similarities with Reed. She looks like her Mom: so beautiful. Charles is her brother that is true, but if they tell people some can't believe it. It's right that we gave them the names of our dead friends. I asked my wife if it was okay for her. She smiled and said: "It is perfect." And at this moment I can only think-you are perfect too and about how lucky I am to have you on my side. To know we will spend the rest of our lives together... Mark and Lexie, the twins, look like a mix of me and their mother. She has the same red hair as her bigger sister Reed, and the same skin color. Charles and Mark have the same hair as me and the skin color as April. Yeah it is true, we are together, and have four beautiful children. Our daughter Reed is seventeen, and today is her last day at high school. For Charles, it is the last day of junior high and he is really excited. The twins have today as their last day at the primary school, and April my wife-I love to say those two words-drove them to the school. All of our children want to be doctors, and we are really proud of them, but that isn't very difficult because we are proud of all that they do.

**P.S: R&R**


End file.
